


The best night in 6000 years

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, M/M, mlm, this ship is just so cute and the show was sooo suggestive so i just filled in the gaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: The scene where Crowley invited Aziraphale to come to his place is very suggestive, so I just filled in the gaps. Small drabble, no smut but this fic should be gayer than a tree full of monkeys full of nitrous oxide. :D





	The best night in 6000 years

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something and these two celestial beings are amazingly fun to write.

“I suppose I should get him to drop me off at the bookshop.” Aziraphale said. Crowley’s face fell, looking at his friend with a look that one could have described as compassionate.

“It burned down, remember?” Crowley could visibly see Aziraphale’s mood drop again. Saving the world was a little less nice if your favourite part of the world had gone.

“You can stay at my place, if you like.” he continued, with a slight tremor. He was hoping he wasn’t overstepping the mark. Aziraphale wasn’t always as fast paced in their ‘relationship’ as Crowley seemed to be. But it’d been 6000 years for Go-, someone’s sake. 

“I don't think my side would like that.” Aziraphale said, sadly. He’d love to go with Crowley, honest to God. He just felt that that God wouldn’t appreciate it too much.

“You don't have a side anymore. Neither of us do. We're on our own side.” Crowley said, and whilst knowing the truth of the statement, still felt nervous saying it. He’d grouped him and Aziraphale together. As they’d always been. But still, now it seemed so tangible, so… real.

“Like Agnes said, we are going to have to choose our faces wisely.” Aziraphale said. Crowley stared at him, puzzled for a moment, before realizing the implication.

“Oh, right. We’d better go somewhere more private then.” he said, stepping on the bus.

Aziraphale followed him unto the bus. He was glad the lights on the bus weren’t as bright as they usually would be, otherwise everyone would have seen how bright red his face had just gotten.

When they arrived at Crowley’s stop, Crowley motioned Aziraphale to come along. Aziraphale’s mind turned into a quick whirlwind of pros and cons, before just giving up and following the demon. 

In all of the years they had known each other, Aziraphale had never been to Crowley’s place. They’d always had an unspoken agreement to go to Aziraphale’s bookshop, as that was a fairly public place. The headquarters on both sides would be less noticing of that. 

Despite that, Aziraphale had often wondered what Crowley’s living space looked like. He’d imagined a lot of different buildings and settings. Most of them dark, though none of them completely light-less. A thing he had not imagined, were plants.

Crowley showed Aziraphale around, showing him the rather clean desk in the middle of the room, and the plants in the room next to it.  
“It’s all rather… minimalistic.” Aziraphale managed to comment. It was somehow quite different from what he had expected, yet so perfectly fitting.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Crowley responded, somewhat disappointed at Aziraphale’s lack of enthusiasm.

“It’s not. It’s just, different from what I expected.” Aziraphale wandered over towards the plants. “These plants are extraordinary though! Seems you have quite the green fingers!”

Crowley beamed at his friend proudly, as they both walked back towards the desk. 

Crowley sat down in the chair, and swiveled around. Aziraphale rested on the desk.

“Shall we, “choose our faces” then?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley gave him a nod that wasn’t at all convincing. “How does this go again?”

“Well, from what I’ve read, you have to stand close to each other, then like hold hands, or something like that, and then both actively want to change.” 

“Right, okay.” Crowley said, getting up. Aziraphale followed suit, and stepped very closely in front of his demon friend. And because, for some not even miraculous reason, both were about the same height, their noses almost touched.  
If they’d had hearts, both of them would have been thumping at the speed of light at that moment. 

They just stood there for a moment, both angel and demon preoccupied by thoughts. Mostly focussing on what they wished to happen next. Unknown to the other, these thoughts were incredibly similar.

Aziraphale was the first to (at least partially) snap out of it. He became painfully aware of how close they were standing, but didn’t want to change a thing about it. So, he took a deep breath, and moved his hands towards Crowley’s. T  
he moment he touched the demon’s hands, Crowley was also once again aware of his situation. He had the same panicky flash of reality, before relaxing in the knowledge that Aziraphale was still standing there. And was now holding his hands.  
They stared at each other for a moment, and Crowley could have sworn that they were going to fulfill one of his dreams. Rather disappointingly, Aziraphale started talking again.

“So, if we both think about switching bodies with the other, this should work.” 

The moment Aziraphale said it, he knew he himself couldn’t do it.  
He closed his eyes, and looked downwards.  
They were standing so close, he couldn’t focus on switching bodies. He was thinking of Crowley, that wasn’t the problem. He just wasn’t thinking of switching with him. But being with him. Being close to him. His thoughts went everywhere at once, all going to all corners of the world before circling back around to Crowley. Always back to Crowley. As he had always done.

He looked up again, refocusing on Crowley. Crowley had still been looking at him, and the moment they had eye contact again, the demon broke. He couldn’t keep doing this, standing close to the angel he loved whilst trying to think of switching instead of just kissing.  
Letting go of Aziraphale’s hands, and slowly moving his hands up to the angel’s face, he started drawing them closer to each other.  
Crowley was almost expecting Aziraphale to stop him, to keep him from doing what he had wanted to do for so long. But Aziraphale didn’t. He kept looking at Crowley, his eyes full of anticipation, instead of the anticipated dread. Crowley moved his head closer to the angel’s, and Aziraphale soon closed the gap, quickly putting his lips on the demon’s. 

To say sparks started flying everywhere would be an understatement. It was like they were on fire, but this time a good fire. Crowley felt as if he was sitting in his burning Bentley again, but this time in a positive way, surrounded by the fire of… love? Desire? Something powerful, that he was sure of.  
They kissed for what seemed like 6000 years and 5 seconds simultaneously. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, both with beaming smiles on their faces.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for 6000 years, you know, angel.” Crowley said. 

“Think it’s been about four and a half thousand for me.”

“Only four and a half?” Crowley asked, with a kind but incredulous smile.

“Prejudices. Took me a while.” 

They fell silent, but in a nice way. They were both enjoying the other’s close company, thoughts wandering, whilst still being tethered to their significant other.  
It was Aziraphale who first noticed that Crowley’s hair had started going white.

“It’s working!” he said happily, nodding towards Crowley’s hair. 

The switch didn’t take more than 10 seconds, and they were now standing in their respective opposite’s skin. 

“Oh, your nose feels funny.” Crowley commented.

Aziraphale burst out laughing, before noticing something himself. “Your hair!” he said, moving his hands to ‘his’ head. “How does it work?!” 

Crowley started laughing now too, until they both were literally rolling over the ground with laughter, each mentioning different things they noticed about the other’s body.

It had been the best evening out of either of their lives. And that meant a lot for a couple of 6000+ year olds. They’d ended up laying on the ground, Aziraphale resting ‘his’ head on ‘Crowley’s' chest, and they lay there, talking and reminiscing till it was almost afternoon. 

Eventually they went outside, knowing they had to face their respective demons (and angels). They were officially on their own side now. Forever. Or, till Armageddon. If that still was a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this, would love to hear what you think :)


End file.
